


Tisíc světelných let pod mořem hvězd

by Shyinka



Category: Tomb Raider & Related Fandoms, Tomb Raider (Video Games)
Genre: Camping, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Shipping
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 12:09:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21299234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shyinka/pseuds/Shyinka
Summary: S.S. Endurance, Lara x Sam, shipping.Lara a Sam se vydají stanovat. Je večer a atmosféra je... byla... :3Děj je zasazen před Yamatai, ale není to až tak důležité.
Relationships: Lara Croft/Samantha Nishimura
Kudos: 5





	Tisíc světelných let pod mořem hvězd

Černočernou nocí pronikal jasný plamen šlehající z ohniště. Hořící dřevo praskalo, čímž prořezávalo nekonečné ticho. Tedy téměř nekonečné. Bohaté koruny stromů ševelily ve větru drobnými lístky a někde ve vysoké trávě měl koncert cvrček. Jemný vánek si pohrával s mými vlasy, rozdmýchával usínající oheň a rozháněl kolem vůni kouře a prachu. Bylo teplo, nejen díky tančícím plamínkům přímo přede mnou, ale léto bylo ve své vrcholné fázi. Červenec se pomalu ale jistě loučil a vítal srpen.

Naproti mě u zhasínajícího ohniště seděla Lara. Poprvé jsme se úplnou náhodou setkaly na univerzitě v Londýně. A možná to nebyla náhoda, ale osud. Ačkoli jsme úplně opačné povahy a každá jsme studovala úplně jiný obor, staly se z nás nejlepší kamarádky. Ještě během studia jsme si společně v Londýně pronajaly byt, do kterého jsme se z kolejí s radostí nastěhovaly. Alespoň ze začátku s radostí. Když s někým žijete, vaše povahové odlišnosti se tím totiž podtrhnou.

Absolutně mě nebavilo se po nocích utápět v knihách a lejstrech, pokud jsem opravdu nemusela. Tehdy mě to sice také nebavilo, ale co se dalo dělat. Když jsem tedy "měla volno" chtěla jsem si někam zajít, bavit se, zatancovat si, popovídat si s novými tvářemi. Jak jsem řekla, Lara byla přesný opak. Bavilo ji listovat starými knihami, se kterými se mohla schovat doma pod deku a srkat kakao. Několikrát se mi ji podařilo vytáhnout mezi lidi, bylo roztomilé a vtipné sledovat, jak křehce působila ve skupině lidí. Proč vtipné? Možná se zdá, že jsem ji popsala jako indoorového člověka, to ale není tak úplně pravda. Vždy velmi ráda cestovala a objevovala, konec konců také velmi zapáleně studovala archeologii. Lidské kultury všeho druhu jí přišly naprosto fascinující, dokonce i příběhy jedinců ve starých denících a podobně. To byla asi jedna z těch věcí, kterou jsme měly společnou. Zvědavost a touha objevovat. Mojí náplní a studiem totiž byl dokumentární film. Nicméně Lara byla při osobním kontaktu s živou osobou paradoxně vždy velmi nejistá a stydlivá. Na našich dobrodružných zahraničních výletech po historických památkách, ale i horách a lesích, na které jsme spolu každé léto jezdily, se nikdy nebála střetu s pumou, medvědem, zlodějem nebo vrahem, ale když jsem ji zavedla do klubu, musela jsem jí i objednat pití, aby nemusela mluvit s barmanem.

A tady jsme byly, na našem dalším malém dobrodružství. Tentokrát se ale nejednalo o nic exotického jako výlet na Kilimandžáro nebo Velkou čínskou zeď. Rozhodly jsme se pro relaxační výlet do přírody, tedy zjednodušeně řečeno prosté stanování v lese. Žádný internet, žádné fotoaparáty, kamery, a tak dále. Pro mě to byl asi náročnější úkol, nicméně po celém dni chůze mezi stromy, a všemožných konverzací od vážných až po naprosto směšné hlouposti jsem na svoji kameru docela zapomněla. Utábořily jsme se na malé mýtince, kde jsme rozdělaly oheň a ohřály si večeři. Stan jsme postavily opodál mezi stromy.

Ve světle ohně jsem nedokázala říct, jestli nad něčím usilovně přemýšlí nebo takový dojem jejímu obličeji dodávají jen ostré stíny, které se jí zběsile míhaly po tvářích. Nakonec se začaly rozplývat, až úplně uhasly a v ohništi jen červeně zářily uhlíky, které zbyly z nanošeného dřeva. Z pozorování mě vytrhlo zasyčení. Lara na doutnající uhlíky vylila vodu z jedné z našich lahví.

"Zodpovědná tábornice," pochválila jsem ji s mírně výsměšným tónem.

"Alespoň jedna z nás," neviděla jsem sice kvůli náhlé tmě její výraz v obličeji, ale v jejím hlase zaznělo pobavení. "A navíc jsou při naprosté tmě lépe vidět hvězdy."

Podívala jsem se na oblohu. Lara měla pravdu. Díky dobrému počasí s nulovou oblačností a dokonalé tmě byly hvězdy na nebi jako cukrová posypka. Mléčná dráha byla jasně zřetelná a dodávala celému panorámatu nadpřirozený až magický nádech.

Vůně kouře už zcela zmizela a nahradil ji čistý vlhký večerní vzduch. Spolu s pohledem na hvězdné nebe jsem z něj dostala husí kůži. Možná to ale také způsobil náhlý závan chladného větru. Už bylo poměrně pozdě. Chtěla jsem se jít zabalit do spacáku, příliš jsem se ale bála jít sama, přisedla jsem si tedy k Laře, kterou ještě stále fascinovaly hvězdy.

"Výjimečně tě nezajímá jen to, co je zahrabaný v zemi?" znovu jsem si do ní rýpla.

"Haha," z jejích úst znělo tak roztomile, neboť to vždy říká s naprosto dokonalým anglickým přízvukem. "Moc vtipné, Sam."

Opřela jsem se o ni a položila jí hlavu na rameno, byla mi už opravdu zima. Nechtěla jsem ji ale táhnout do stanu tak brzy, když se jí tolik líbilo pozorování noční oblohy. Ona však moji reakci na změnu teploty okamžitě pochopila: "Chceš už jít dovnitř?"

"Ne!" omylem jsem řekla příliš rychle a příliš nahlas. Moje oči už se přizpůsobily tmě a tak jsem viděla její tázavý úšklebek, se kterým mi podala svoji bundu. Vděčně jsem ji přijala a hodila si ji přes ramena.

"Hvězdy jsou vlastně taky minulost," Lara se opět ponořila do snění. "Jsou tak daleko, že světlo, které vyzařují k nám putuje roky nebo klidně století a tisíciletí. Některé nejjasnější hvězdy jsou od nás vzdáleny 'jen' pětadvacet světelných let, to znamená, že když se na ně teď podíváš, vidíš obraz toho, jak vypadaly před pětadvaceti lety." Lara naprosto běžně prohlašovala fakty o čemkoli, co ji nějakým způsobem zaujalo. Nebylo to tím, že by ráda dávala najevo svoji sečtělost, ale spíše proto, že se dokázala nadchnout téměř pro všechno. Tuhle vlastnost jsem na ní naprosto zbožňovala.

"Hmm," udělala jsem zvuk na souhlas, abych ji ujistila, že poslouchám, co říká. Alespoň z části. Nemohla jsem se totiž odpoutat od toho, jak dobře mi tu s ní bylo. Stále jsem se o ni opírala, i když už jsem na sobě měla její bundu. I přes celodenní výšlap si až doteď dokázala zachovat svou příjemnou vůni. Teď už poněkud slabší závan svěžího ovocného sprchového gelu, šamponu, kapka její vlastní specifické vůně, kterou nedokáži popsat, a k tomu všemu se přidala slabá vůně jehličí, kterou nabrala přes den. Zavrtala jsem se jí nosem mezi krk a vlasy a zhluboka nasála.

"Sam? Co to děláš?" zeptala se mě trochu překvapeně, stále ji však neopustil její mírně pobavený podtón.

"Hezky voníš," oznámila jsem prostě a doufala, že tím její otázka byla zodpovězena. To ji však neuklidnilo, naopak ji to očividně trochu přivedlo do rozpaků.

"Tak... díky?"

Ještě chvíli jsme tam seděly, ale pak už jsem to opravdu nevydržela. "Já už se jdu zachumlat. Je mi děsná zima. Půjdeš se mnou?"

"Hmm," nevypadalo to, že by byla pevně rozhodnutá jít se mnou, já jsem ji však hodlala v jejím rozhodnutí ujistit.

"Prosím? Bojím se jít sama. A vůbec, neměly bychom náš stan označit třeba nějakým světlem? Tuhle jsem četla článek na internetu o tom, jak lovec omylem zastřelil kluka ve spacáku, protože viděl tmavý bod mezi stromy! Přece by někdo měl vědět, že tu jsme. Pro jistotu..."

"Možná bys neměla trávit tolik času na internetu, potom se bojíš úplně všeho," opět se na mě usmívala. Zvedla se a vykročila směrem k našemu stanu, čímž mi dala najevo, abych ji následovala. Poslušně jsem cupitala za ní, zabalená v její bundě. Taky krásně voněla...


End file.
